


Glowing

by CowandCalf



Series: Jot It Down July 2018 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Au, Danny is the best dad in the world, First Meetings, Fluff, Grace is the most important person in Danny's life, Grace plays a main role, M/M, One Shot, Steve makes the kids feel safe, Strangers to Lovers, a bit of angst, a lot of fluff, especially Grace, jot it down July, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Grace expressed the wish to join her best friend Lucy in her martial art classes. Danny agreed, at last, thinking it might be a good thing for his little girl to meet new kids and to have some fun. Lucy's Jiu Jitsu instructor was a certain Steve McGarrett. The first training session had a lasting impact not only on Grace but also on Danny.





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  
>  Written as part of the ['Jot It Down July'](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/post/175158992026/jot-it-down-july) writing challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> A big thank you goes to [@tari-aldarion](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/) and [@nihilvanum](https://nihilvanum.tumblr.com/) who came up with this sparkling idea. It's an excellent inspiration.
> 
> This one-shot is for **Sunday aka Sparksday**. The topic for this day is either First Meetings or Soulmates or anything else that set things on fire. I've picked First Meetings.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't own any of the characters and I do not make a profit by writing my stories. I write solely for the fun of it. I only claim plot points.
> 
> My story is beta read by my awesomesauce friend [indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). Thank you so much, Indie, for your precious and super fast beta read on my story.
> 
> Indiepjones46 is a magnificent author. She's my constant source of knowledge, helping me to increase my writing. I highly respect the work of a beta reader. It's a delicate task; a constant balance act on the edge of what to add, of what to say, and of how to give feedbacks with the intend to shape the writer's style. Guidance is a responsibility. I've had the luck to find the greatest, most thoughtful and most supportive beta in the world. You're my soul sister, Indie and my brain twin. Thank you for your endless caring and your fabulous support. It means the world to me. 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I'm mildly astounded where this writing challenge is taking me so far. I wasn't sure of how this story would turn out. But Danny's love for Grace is unique and everlasting. It was easy to connect and to feel the vibes.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> A big 'thank you' to you my lovely readers. You're gifting me with your time and your attention. This is priceless, precious and just freaking fantastic. I love you all guys, for dropping by to read my story. Thanks so much!

Danny didn't react enthusiastically when Grace asked for his permission on Saturday if she could join her best friend in her Jiu Jitsu classes. Grace was highly impressed how Lucy stood up to older boys on the schoolyard; hearing this Danny broke out in a sweat, assuming his little girl got bullied by older guys at school. It took all his power of persuasion, throwing in a funny twenty question game, to draw every detail out of Gracie's nose of why she wanted to learn martial arts. Danny was sure to succeed in the goal of selling her on the beautiful local dance classes from the Hawaiian culture instead. Baseball was his trump card should nothing else work.

Grace sat at the table, waiting for dinner when she told Danny that she wanted to learn how to kick a boy's balls with her face an image of concentration. She blinked with big innocent eyes full of question marks, asking him what boy's balls were because Lucy couldn't explain it; she only giggled stupidly. Danny snorted to cover up a coughing fit and almost lost the grip on the bowl with Italian pasta he was holding when his seven-year-old, innocent girl explained her reasons. Did Lucy really say those words? And, _oh God_ , did Lucy show her how to practice this kick? No? Danny deflated with relief, putting the bowl on the table with a clatter.

By Sunday evening, Grace had worked on him a good deal with her irresistible, puppy eyes. He found himself cornered by obvious reasons why it was a good idea to learn how to defend oneself. He was proud, though, about the way he'd steered around the tricky question and making Grace forget about boy's balls. Danny wasn't prepared at all to talk about _that_ stuff with Grace.

Danny sighed with defeat and called Rachel to get her approval, too. It was a sealed deal; his Monkey was going to attend martial art classes. Danny talked himself into believing that the risk of injury wasn't that big at her age. The major part would be learning how to roll on the floor, and the rest would include mostly running around and creating a loud mess until the time was up. Danny hoped their instructor wouldn't be that crazy to actually practice sparring on the mat.

Danny parked his Camaro in the underground garage. He popped the trunk, inspecting the bag and Grace's backpack. He wanted to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. "Monkey, let's check again, okay?" he asked Grace who stood right next to him.

"Okay, Danno." She said in this confident tone that made Danny smile and pulled her backpack close to tear the zipper open.

"Drink bottle?" Danny held one finger in the air, reading from the small, crumpled list.

"Check!" Grace shouted excited, answering Danny's thumb's up with an equally serious little-girl's hand sign.

"A towel!" Danny sing-songed with a huge smile on his face.

"Cheeeeck!" Grace yelled, bursting into a squealing giggle. "Can we go now, Danno?" She whined, ready for her new adventure and bored because they checked everything at home before they left.

"Yes, I know, Monkey. I want to make sure we've thought about everything. I don't want to rush back down. We have tissues in case of a running nose and some band-aids. But I seriously hope you won't need them. And wow! Monkey! Look at that! I have a surprise for you!" 

Danny laughed when Grace's outbursts of joy echoed through the parking deck. He drew the wrapped present from under the blanket where he'd kept it hidden in the trunk.

"Can I open it, Danno?" Grace's eyes were big and sparking, full of curiosity and joy. She held the big present pressed to her chest.

"Yes, of course, you can. Come on, put it on the back seat. It's much easier to sit there to unwrap it." Danny pulled the back door open and Grace crawled onto the seat, her concentration on the parcel.

Danny watched with a sweet sensation in his stomach how Grace tore the paper open and grabbed the white Gi he had ordered for her online. He wouldn't let his little girl attend a Jiu Jitsu session unprepared. He'd googled the hell out of what was required and how to dress properly to blend in with all the other kids. He even knew the correct expressions for the new equipment.

"What's that, Danno?" Her slightly hoarse voice told Danny that she had expected something else. She turned her head, holding on to a white jacket made from strong cotton and a white cotton belt. The Gi pants were still half wrapped in paper.

"These are your training clothes, Monkey. It's called a Gi. And the belt is a white one, meaning you are a beginner. I want you to look like all the other kids. I'm sure you'll look cool in your new outfit, just like a real martial art student." Danny smiled at her, fondness in every word.

Grace was still a bit confused and Danny assumed she would had been happier with a mermaid costume.

"Come on, Monkey, you'll feel great when you put that on. Wait and see. Let's go and meet your teacher." 

The elevator doors opened on the third floor. Danny stepped into a different universe, Grace's hand firmly tucked in his, taking in the beauty and the stillness of the room. 

It resembled a reconstructed loft. The place was a wide-open space filled with calming energy, an anticipation and an unfamiliar peace that touched Danny like a butterfly-kiss on the cheek. The windows with the transparent white curtains allowed the sunshine to glow in a golden light, spreading into the room. Big wallpapers with Asian characters written in a very artful way decorated the walls. The four ceiling fans rotated in a slow speed. The green training mats covered almost half of the room, looking inviting. There were benches at the side of the mats.

Next to a shoe rack, standing a few feet away from the elevator, it was written in clear letters: "Please take off your shoes here". They stepped into the dojo of Grace's new teacher. Danny immediately spotted a tall guy, dark hair, and broad shoulders standing next to the desk at the far end of the room. The guy lifted his head the moment the elevator doors opened.

"Okay, Monkey. This is it. This is your training hall. It's called a dojo. Lucy will be here soon, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Danny gently pulled Grace at his side and toed his shoes off. "Take off your shoes, Monkey. Look, it's written here in big letters."

Grace was quiet and timid, sticking to Danny's side, grabbing his hand. He saw Grace's teacher walking towards them. Steve McGarrett was his name according to Kono, the woman Danny had spoken with on the phone. He was dressed in a Gi just about the same as Danny had bought Grace with the only difference that McGarrett's belt was black, not white; and his Gi was about thirty-four times bigger than Grace's. Danny swallowed, and his heart beat with a silly speed.

Danny's arm hugged Grace protectively, and they went to meet Mr. McGarrett. Danny watched how this impressive man walked barefoot into their direction. He knew from Kono that he wanted to meet his new students before the class started. Danny was also very attentive not to break a holy dojo rule Kono hammered in his head while they were setting the appointment: never step onto the mat with the only purpose to just walk over them to get to the other side of the room. That was a big no-no. You only have permission to step onto the mats barefoot and with the sole intention to practice.

Danny waited next to one of the benches, putting the bag and Grace's backpack on the floor. Danny tried hard not to stare at this hunk and that confident, sexy stance. Steve McGarrett glided like one of those big cats around the mats, making Danny terribly distracted. McGarrett's face turned even more beautiful as a bright, welcoming smile transformed his serious expression into a wonderful sight. Danny carded his fingertips through Grace's hair, making sure her braid was still tightly fixed and the hair tie was in place. He straightened his shoulders.

"Hey, guys. It's great to meet you. Kono told me Grace would want to take training classes." His dark, solid voice zinged through Danny's chest, and he had to resist the urge to scrub a hand over his face. McGarrett reached out his hand, spilling a unique welcomeness. "I'm Steve. Nice to meet you." His handshake was strong, warm, and terribly reassuring, making Danny step back a bit.

"I'm Danny. Nice to meet you, Steve. Yes, Grace wishes to learn Jiu Jitsu, at least she wants to give it a try." Danny shook Steve's hand, meeting his eyes. Danny smiled genuinely back because he was unable not to when showered with a waterfall of sympathy and friendliness.

Their eyes met for a short but gut twisting moment. Danny registered a few, disturbing details caused by the closeness of their positions. They kicked his heartbeat into a rhythm he hadn't felt for a long time.

Steve didn't wear a shirt under his Gi and in the vee of his jacket, some dark chest hair peeked from under the fabric. His strong collarbone was prominent in this forbidden way, heating up Danny's cheeks. Steve had toned pecs which played with Danny's breathing. Steve's muscled neck was clearly visible in the small triangle of the opening of the jacket. The frayed black belt was neatly tied around his narrow waist. His worn-out, white Gi, with various emblems from maybe different martial art tournaments, showed an odd intimacy. 

Danny cleared his throat and turned to Grace to deflect any further attention from this stupidly good-looking man who had wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled. 

"This is Grace." Danny reassuringly held on to the clammy hand of his daughter. Steve was kind of impressive and Grace was shy and unsure and didn't know what to say.

Danny could see why Steve was used to dealing with children. He kneeled before Grace to be on eye level with her with this bright and open smile on his face. Danny's little girl couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hi, Grace. It's nice to meet you. I'm Steve."

Grace nodded silently, switching with her glance between Steve and Danny.

"Would you want to change into your training clothes? After that, we have enough time to fill out the forms. The other kids will be here soon. Would that be fine?"

Grace nodded again, not saying one word, staring with her big eyes at Steve, balancing on one leg, her lips curved into a small smile.

"I bought her a Gi. Can she wear this for her first training?" Danny asked Steve from where he was standing, looking down at this handsome guy who was still kneeling. 

Steve didn't look up. He had all his concentration on Grace. "Hey, wow! That's great. You have an awesome dad, Grace. Yeah, sure, would you like to wear it? I can show you how to tie the belt. It's a special knot and soon you can do it all alone. Wanna try?" Steve's soft voice didn't miss its target.

"Yes." Gracie breathed the word and smiled, leaning into Danny's leg.

"Come on. I show you two the changing room. Did you bring a drink bottle, too? Yeah? Great, you're well prepared, Grace. I'm sure you gonna like your first class."

Danny grabbed Grace's stuff and followed Steve to the girls changing place. It was a simple square built with benches and curtains, but it was sufficient. He helped Grace to slip into her Gi. It fit perfectly. She kept her t-shirt on but was eager to be barefoot just like Steve.

It wasn't much time left, and Danny was glad he didn't find any other opportunity to secretly side-eye Steve. He had to fill out the application forms, giving his agreement as a parent, to let Grace attend martial art classes.

Nevertheless, Danny's mind was racing even if his exterior was calm and relaxed. He stood at the side of Steve's work desk, filling out the papers at an arm's length from where Steve sat on the chair. This guy smelled fantastical. His strong wrists made Danny tense his thigh muscles. Danny's eyes were on Steve's fingers; the way he held the pen and handled the sheets made him shut his eyes for a second.

The elevator opened with a soft ping, and a bunch of kids and adults stepped into the room. Their private audience was over. Danny relaxed a bit and shook his head about this odd feeling causing his heart to jump in his chest.

"Can I wait for Grace, sitting on one of the benches?" Danny took the copy of the paper he just signed.

"Yeah, of course, wait there. You'll see how my classes with kids are organized." Steve shortly nodded and circled the desk to welcome the newly arrived kids and their parents. Lucy was among them, and Gracie ran up to greet her friend.

It was a muddle of voices, shirts, and Gis, excited parents and chatting kids during the next ten minutes. The noise level increased drastically. Danny politely said hello to all the other fathers and mothers and sat down, waiting curiously to see how Steve had planned this first training, not losing Grace out of sight for a second.  
Danny watched how Steve gathered all kids on the mats, letting them sit in seiza, this special kneeling position, facing their teacher. 

"I'd like to welcome Grace to her first class." Steve smiled into Grace's direction and even winked at her. "She's a new student and she's attending for the first time a Jiu Jitsu training session. Please be patient with her when she doesn't know all the expressions and the exercises yet, okay? Good. Let's start." Steve stood up and turned towards the waiting parents.

"Alright, folks, as always thank you for bringing your kids on time. Please come back in an hour. Danny, on the second floor there's a coffee shop where you can buy refreshments. Thank you very much." Steve clapped his hands to get the kids attention.

Everyone seemed to know the drill. Danny was a bit startled and turned around confused to see all the parents leave. He leaned in and asked a father sitting at his side who was about to stand up. "We need to go now? We can't stay and watch?" Danny whispered.

"No, Steve says the kids act differently if he's the only adult in the room. There are special visiting days where the parents are invited to watch, but today you have to leave and to come back after the class. I'll show you the coffee shop." The other father whispered back.

Danny would do shit. He wouldn't leave his daughter alone here. He should have asked Steve. He knew Grace would have a lot of difficulties seeing him leave. Only a few weeks back, Grace had to move to Hawaii, dealing with big changes in her life, and she didn't do separations well these days. He had no intention of drinking a stupid coffee one story down. Even though Danny had this strange feeling that he could trust Steve with his little girl; but no – no fucking way, he wasn't going anywhere. 

The commotion of the shuffling parents and all the low whispers made Grace look up. Danny bent down, still sitting on the bench, to close the zipper from the backpack when his name was hoarsely called, and the slap of little girl's feet approached him fast. The sight made his heart clench. Danny shot up.

"Danno!" Gracie jumped right into his open arms, out of breath with an anxious expression on her face. "Where are you going? I wanna come with you." She whispered loud and nervous.

Danny lifted her up and pressed her to his chest, wrapping her in his arms. His heart always bled when she looked at him as if she was sure she would be left behind. "Hey, Monkey, everything's fine. I'm not going anywhere. I only closed your backpack. That's all. Hey, I'm right here, okay?" Danny's voice was soft, playful, assuring. "The other parents are only gonna grab a coffee. That's why they left. Steve doesn't want them to watch. But I'm here, right on this bench where you can see me. I'm not going to have a coffee with the other parents, okay? Monkey, everything's fine. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Danny pressed his nose into her hair, shutting his eyes for a second. "I'll sit here, and I'll watch how you learn all the cool stuff." He lowered himself to sit back down. Grace sat on his thighs and Danny still hugged her tightly. She turned to watch the kids, relaxing a bit. 

Danny caught Steve's furrowed eyebrows and the slight shake of his head. Danny answered in the same kind. He shook his head, signing him, Grace would stay with him for a bit. Danny watched how Steve instructed the kids, turning always back to check up on Grace. Danny hummed softly next to his daughter's ear.

"Hey, Grace, come and try this out. I'm sure you're awesome at ukemi – forward somersault." Steve called and flashed her an assuring smile. He checked his crowd of little ones and stepped off the mats, taking two big strides to be right in front of Grace. He kneeled once again before her, observing her carefully.

Danny sat quietly on the bench with his daughter on his lap, exchanging quiet looks with Steve. "Grace, I'm sorry. What happened? I – I'm sorry you're upset. Look, your dad will wait here for you where you can see him all the time. I have this rule that all the parents need to grab a coffee so the kids can be more focused on me. Maybe you'll like to try again? Join the others?" Grace peeked over Steve's shoulder, leaning into Danny's upper body. She watched the bunch of kids having a good time, trying every awkward move, doing everything else than practicing forward rolls. The room was filled with giggles and loud shouting.

"Hey, Danno, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would be that difficult for her. I totally forgot to inform you about this. You can even sit on the mats if you like to be close to her. Maybe she likes to try again?" Steve shortly turned to look at Danny with an apologizing, contrite expression on his face. His eyes were a tad too big and Danny got the impression it bothered him great deal that Grace got so scared in her very first lesson, caused by his lack of information.

And then there was this other thing. Steve said it as if it was the most natural thing to do. But Danny's neck felt different, naked and exposed. He would have wanted to hug himself with both arms, pressing up against a wall to have some kind of backup. He was in desperate need of caffeine. Steve didn't realize that he’d called him 'Danno'.

Not exactly a name he was used to be addressed by adults, or by any of his friends, only Grace called him that. He'd never faced such a moment where a stranger used this precious pet name Grace chose for him. The sensation tingled through his body like marbles rolling on the floor. His stomach twitched funnily, and his fingers clenched around the edge of the bench. Danny briefly stopped breathing.

Steve let his eyes dart back and forth between him and Grace. Danny assumed Steve had to deal with scared kids countless times in their first class. Danny knew how easily he switched into helicopter-dad, hovering over Grace, wanting nothing more but to make her feel safe, chasing back everything that frightens her. Danny wanted Grace to have some carefree time with other kids, just for the sake of fooling around. He needed to hear her pearly laughter, filling him with unconditional love for his little girl, knowing she did okay. He hoped this difficult moment here would turn like the tide. He counted on Steve, leaning on his experience, feeling strangely okay with trusting him, giving him the lead.

Steve's eyes rested on Danny's face. He was still waiting for Danny's answer. "Thanks, Steve, most appreciated. Yes, I'm sure she wants to try again. Give her some time. I wasn't aware of your rules. I'm sorry, I could have asked. My bad. Grace doesn't do separations well these days. Long story." He pressed a kiss to Grace's head.

Steve nodded, checking up on his other kids, still kneeling, spreading a wonderful calmness, radiating care and spot-on attention solely for Danny and Grace. Danny's strained back bent into a comforting softness as if Steve's focus gave him something he was missing for years.

"I'm sorry to cause your little girl all these sorrows. It wasn't my intention at all." Steve's hand gave Danny's knee a short, reassuring squeeze; a silent and honest apology.

The wrap of his fingers around Danny's knee, this short touch of his palm pressed against his kneecap was soft but jabbed at Danny's heart as if pierced by a blunt wood stick. The contact was warm, solid, and firm. It happened like an unimportant detail as if engraved in every day's habits. But it was nothing like this and Danny almost jumped at Steve's touch. Danny silently barked at his self-control to goddamn behave. The movement was so out of the blue, so comforting, so settling, yet at the same time, freaking aggravating, unnervingly uncommon. The contact of Steve's hand burnt on Danny's skin.

He understood that Steve wanted to make sure if Danny was okay, too. He wanted to apologize, showing Danny that he was sorry to put Grace into this emotional stress during her first class.

Danny's mind sloshed in his head, unable to assemble letters from any alphabet. Steve _hugged_ his knee. A warmth was leaking into his chest and made him think totally stupid things in a hidden corner of his mind. He welcomed this rare comfort like a person who came home after years in exile.

Danny patiently waited with Grace standing now between his legs and resting against his upper body. He caressed his little girl's back with his hand, giving her confidence. It didn't take her long. Steve's smile was open and assuring. After a few moments, Grace was willing to give it another go. Steve waited right there, kneeling on the spot, turning a few times to check the crowd of kids gone wild on the mats, until Grace was ready. He reached for her hand, and she slipped her little hand into his big, strong one. Steve waited that long to stand up. 

Danny sighed with relief. It always made his heart crumble in his chest, seeing his girl in any form of stress. She was too young to wear a sorrowful expression. Danny tried to shield her from every negativity. Grace looked back twice to make sure Danny was still sitting there not going anywhere. She smiled, and Danny heard Lucy call her several times. Danny wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, stemming against this tightness around his chest. He smiled, and he waved back, supporting his daughter with courage.

The rest of the practice went well. Steve did an excellent job in the way he handled the exuberant energy from all the kids. Danny didn't manage to really give in and relax. He watched his girl like a hawk, ready to rescue her the moment he sensed that she didn't feel comfortable.

They had ten minutes left, and Danny's chest swelled with pride and joy watching Grace doing all the exercises with such enthusiasm, blending into the group like she belonged there. None of the children said anything bad to her. The opposite happened. Everyone made sure she was okay. Especially a boy named Tommy cared a big deal about Grace and ended somehow always right by her side.

The hour was almost over, and Danny shot up from his bench, senses on high alert when Grace came running again. But what a difference compared to the first minutes of this class. Her eyes were sparkling, cheeks red and glowing, skin heated. Her face was one happy grin. She was out of breath and bouncing on her feet.

"Monkey? Everything fine? Are you thirsty?" Danny leaned forward and welcomed her by gently grabbing one of her arms, pulling her closer. "What's up, Gracie?" He smiled and saw how Steve checked up on them, eyebrows furrowed with new concern on his face.

"You can have your coffee now," Grace whispered in the same funny way all kids did: way too loud and hoarse and spitting a bit into his ear, making his eardrum flap with sound.

Danny chuckled. His girl was unbelievable. He knew she meant it exactly the way she said it. He heard her confidence in every word. "You're sure, really, really sure? Like super sure? I'm gonna grab a coffee and I'll be right back." She bobbed her head and didn't even wait for a hug. She pranced on the spot, eager to get back on the mats. But Danny needed to let her know he wasn't far away. "Good, okay, Monkey. I'm back in no time, okay? Steve has my phone number in case you want him to call me. I'm one floor down, drinking coffee, and I'll be back super subito." Danny kissed her head and watched her running back to sit with all the others, listening to Steve. 

Danny waited until Steve looked up. He signed with a short jerk of his head that he would head for the elevator, and Steve gave him a thumb’s up, telling him everything was under control, he was in charge, and Grace was safe.

Danny didn't want to trace that notion in his heart. This unfamiliar push, dusting his cheek with a hue of red, making him want to bite his fist. Steve made this weight on his shoulders lighter. Danny rubbed his forehead hard, and before the elevator doors closed, he waved at Grace, heart light and heavy at the same time, overwhelmed with love for his little girl. Danny pressed the button for the coffee shop floor. He exhaled heavily, resting his back against to wall. 

Ten minutes later, he was back as promised, catching an excited, giggling Grace in his arms. The room was flooded again with all the parents and some energized kids were still running around. 

"Did you have fun, Monkey?"

"Yes. It was great. Steve said I'm good."

"I'm proud, Monkey, and I'm happy you enjoyed it. You wanna come back next week?" 

"Yes! Lucy will come, too, and Steve's nice." 

Danny put her down and grabbed her stuff. "Come on, Grace. Let's go change, and then you can tell me everything that you've learned today. Drink some water, sweetheart, here." Danny handed her the drink bottle. "Do you want a cereal bar?" He offered her the oatmeal bar on their way to the changing corner, but Grace shook her head, talking a blue streak about rolls and whatnot.

"I'm so proud of you, Monkey." Danny blinked the wetness in his eyes away. "So very proud. You're my brave, little girl." Danny enjoyed listening to Grace's talking, explaining every detail. She was glowing with excitement and his heart almost burst from all the love for his little, brave daughter.

"Lucy likes Steve, too, and Tommy wants to be a black belt one day. Steve is really good. He said the color of my next belt is blue." She threw her Gi on the floor and got dressed. "Do you like Steve, Danno?" Grace pulled her shirt over her head and Danny neatly folded her Gi to put it into her backpack.

"Yes, Steve's a great guy and he's a good teacher. He's very nice and he made you feel safe. Yes, I like him." And that's exactly what he wanted to focus on and nothing else at all.

"Come on, let's say goodbye to Steve. I also need to ask him some more questions." He made sure they didn't leave any clothes behind before they left the little corner.

Danny waited in line until it was his turn. Steve was popular, and not only with the kids; the parents also demanded a part of his time. Grace beamed at Steve. 

"Will I see you next week, Grace from Space?" Steve chuckled. "You already have a nickname, Gracie. Do you like it?" Steve balled his fist and offered it to Grace.

"Yes. I liked it!" She shouted cheerfully and laughed, looking up at Steve.

"Have you told Danno about it?" Steve searched for Danny's eyes, wearing a radiant grin on his face, holding on a moment too long, diving into Danny's eyes like he remembered something that faded away a long time ago. 

"No." Grace shot back and giggled on, looking at Danny full of expectations.

Steve's smile was a punch to Danny's soul. A split-second later, Danny felt this bubble burst, spilling barely-remembered emotions into his stomach and turning Danny's airways into a vacuum, leaving him with no oxygen. He didn't have any clue how he was able to hold himself upright. He gasped and covered it up by bending down to Grace, waiting to hear the full story. His muscles were faintly trembling with the recognition of long lost memories of feelings. Steve stood too close, acting like a trigger with everything he emanated, causing Danny to feel things which survived his starved heart. But now was not the time to ponder about why he felt electrocuted by emotions.

"Then let's tell him," Steve said in a conspiratorial voice. "But first, come on, Gracie, bring it on." Steve's low and teasing words made even Danny chuckle. What had these two been up to?

Danny watched befuddled how Grace hit Steve's fist with her own little one like a hammer punching a nail, only to offer her fist to Steve, so Steve answered straight back with the same move. They behaved like two street kids greeting each other in a 'yo bro, howzit' manner.

"Whoa, Monkey! You've learned that today, too?" Danny's eyebrows flew up his forehead. To say he was astonished was a damn understatement. Steve pulled a stern face only to smile mischievously at Danny from under his forbidden long lashes. Grace's carefree bursts of laughter were air under Danny's wings. He rocked back and forth on the heel of his feet, with no idea what else to do to push down the urge to yank Steve into his arms and kiss the freaking daylight out of him. 

"Steve showed me how to do it because he liked my rolls." Grace bounced on the spot, still energized with the pride at what she'd achieved today in this short hour.

"You did awesome, Grace! Right? You managed to show me such perfect forward somersaults from the start that I asked you if you're from space because you did such a great job. And now, you're Grace from Space." Steve's joy was as enthusiastic as Grace's.

Danny knew he could keep it together until he would be back home to freak out silently and all alone about the way Steve made his daughter laugh.

"So, Grace, what do you say? Will I see you again? Will you come back next week?" Steve crouched down to ask her.

"Yes, I want to." Grace bobbed her head and looked pleading at Danny. 

"Of course, we'll come back, Monkey!" Danny wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulder. His fingers played with her braid while he looked at Steve. "Thanks so much for everything you've done tonight, Steve. You might have no idea, but this hour with you here means the world to me and especially to Grace. You gifted Grace with a carefree time. You made her laugh, and I haven't seen her so happy in quite a while. So, thank you…for all your support." Danny knew his words were soulful and intense, but seriously, Steve presented him with a spark that made it possible to look differently at life. 

Steve studied him for a moment, his face full of respect, accepting the words in a humble way. "You're welcome." 

"We'll be back next week. Should I pay cash? Or is there anything else missing?" Danny made sure to step back on safe ground, talking about simple administration details. He needed some neutrality. 

"I have everything, Danno, thank you. I'll send you an invoice. I'm happy to have Grace as a student. She did really great today." Steve sounded proud, and Danny's heart was floored with new feelings. He would need to knock back at least two beers the very moment he stepped foot into his house.

"Just one last question, Steve. Could I have your cell number?" Danny watched how Steve crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at his feet and turned to inspect the room. There was this little jolt racing through Danny's heart when he saw Steve's reddened cheeks. Danny nervously licked his lips. "Ooh, uh, sorry. Sorry, Steve, that…that, uhm, came out the wrong way. I should have explained why. I – I, oh man, I'm not hitting on you, Steve. Sorry for making you feel awkward." Danny snorted a little, feeling like he walked against the wall. Grace looked up at him and smiled, too. Luckily, she had no idea what they were talking about.

Steve turned his head with a sweet, lingering smile on his lips, looking somewhat taken aback. He pressed his lips together and ducked his head. Why was Danny getting the impression that Steve radiated shyness? Or was it hope that got squashed, crushed before it could actually bloom?

"You're not?" Steve teased, putting Danny off kilter, leaving him with a void where there should had been words. He couldn't answer. "There's nothing to apologize for, Danno. Sure, yes. I'll send you a text. I have – I have your number. I – you wrote it down on the application form. May I ask why you would want to have my number? Kono is always available on the landline before and after training sessions. You could call here, too, you know. " Steve sounded too innocent and he cleared his throat for the second time within thirty seconds.

Danny ignored that they were somehow flirting, thick vibes in the air, coming from nowhere, making him nervous. He pretended he didn't see this hint of a glow in Steve's eyes, flaring up to only go out again within the blink of an eye. He almost forgot to answer his question. "I work with the local police, and sometimes we have crazy days and my schedule gets thrown overboard. I need to know how to reach you in case I'm late. I'm more relaxed if I know I can call you personally."

"Sure, of course. I'll send you a text." Steve was back to his self-assured manner, flashing him a smile that made Danny's skin tingle, but there was an edge to Steve's smile Danny was positive hadn't been there before.

"Okay, thanks, I appreciate it. Let's go home, Grace. Thank you again, Steve, for the way you took such good care after my little girl."

He reached out to shake hands with Steve and indulged one more time in the way Steve's fingers were solidly wrapped around his hand. Grace grew restless and pulled him towards the elevator. "The pleasure was all mine. You have a great girl, Danno." Danny nodded, his throat too dry to add anything to that. "I'm coming, Monkey. Say goodbye to Steve." 

"Bye, Steve!" Grace shouted.

"Bye, Grace. See you and Danno next week." Steve called back.

Steve's deep voice did things to Danny's heart. He didn’t have it in him to correct Steve about his name, and he didn't understand why, but the way Steve rolled this name on his tongue felt like a cozy blanket around his shoulders. He would want to keep hearing it. To his own astonishment, he was okay with it. Steve could call him Danno whenever he wanted.

A couple of minutes later, Danny held on to Gracie's bags and his little girl's hand and rode in the elevator down to the parking deck. He listened to the happy babbling of his daughter. She couldn't stop talking about forward somersaults, about Steve, how fun it was to be on the mats, and again about Steve, about how she and Lucy were better than Tommy, about the way she liked her new nickname 'Grace from Space,’ and ending again talking about Steve. Danny grinned and wrapped her in a hug. He would want to talk about Steve, too, but he didn't even allow himself to think about this gorgeous man who confused him during this single hour more than he wanted to admit.

Danny joked with Grace on their ride home. She was the center of his life, and it made him happy to see her radiate happiness like the rising sun. He even had a good talk with Rachel, telling her how it all went. The whole evening was a success, apart from one single thing. 

Danny feared exactly one moment.

He unlocked the door to his empty, dark house. Stillness welcomed him and the thoughts in his mind roared to life, screaming at him, making him squirm with embarrassment. He was successful in keeping them at bay, banishing them in a far away corner of his mind as long as Grace was with him and he had a task, a meaning in life. But now?

Danny walked straight to his bedroom, not bothering to switch on a single light or taking off his clothes. He crawled onto his bed and flopped face first into his pillow. He toed off his shoes and let them fall to the floor, and his head was buried in the soft cotton. He groaned loud and frustrated, muffled by his fluffy cushion. Danny had to admit the ugly truth. He was overaged and undersexed, and he just developed a serious crush on his daughter's Jiu Jitsu instructor. Danny groaned louder. _Why was this his life?_

His phone pinged, but he wasn't interested. He wanted to drown in miserable feelings, shutting out the outer world. Danny wanted to relive every single, precious moment when Steve somehow touched him or looked at him as if he would want to conquer him. Danny wanted to let himself tumble into a parallel universe where there was an intoxicating possibility to actually give it a shot and ask this ridiculously good-looking guy out. Danny was being stupid, yeah, he knew that, but he didn't want to be reasonable, not for the next several hours. A man could dream, couldn't he?

Danny fell asleep and woke up two hours later, disorientated and with folds from the pillow imprinted on his skin. He padded to the bathroom and changed into a shirt and boxers. He brushed his teeth and crawled under the cover when he remembered the unanswered message and searched for his phone lost somewhere under his blanket.

Could air freeze solid in human lungs? Maybe his chest created an unexplainable vacuum, letting his heart shrink within a split second to the size of a mouse's heart. Danny threw his duvet to the side. Geez, heat licked at his skin and his heart slammed in his chest. 

He received two new messages sent from an unknown number:

 _Danno, my number, as promised. Have a good one. Steve_ (sent 8:25 pm)

The second message came in during the time Danny had been asleep. There was a time gap of fifty-eight minutes. Danny worked out the number, unable to keep his legs still, kicking away the blanket, scooting up the bed to rest against the headboard. His thoughts were racing, bouncing off the shell of his skull. What was Steve thinking for fifty-eight minutes to finally end up sending him the second text? Danny's heart almost vibrated out of his body between beats.

 _I wouldn't have minded if you'd hit on me. S_ (sent 9:23 pm)

It took Danny fifteen minutes to answer. Nervousness made his vision blurry and the clock showed 11:06 pm. Fuck, maybe Steve thought he wasn't interested because that was the clear message of his second text, right? _Right?_ Steve wanted Danny to hit on him. _OhmyGOD!_ Danny didn't want to write back, sounding too desperate. No grabby hands with words that messed up his clear thinking. He couldn't send such a text back. Danny hated texting, until now. Now texting had a whole new meaning, and Danny wished he'd practiced way more often. He wasn't good at hitting all the damn small letters on his damn phone! His clumsy thumbs didn't help either. He deleted his typed message ten times, cursed a blue streak, and he was ready for a shower when he finally managed to type words and not auto-corrected crap. It took him another six minutes until he was satisfied and confident enough to hit send:

_Wanna grab a cup of coffee sometime? I've got no plans over the weekend. Thanks for the number. Danno_

He signed with Danno! He paced in his dark bedroom, seriously hyperventilating while he waited for Steve's answer. Maybe Steve was already in bed and sound asleep? Danny tilted his head back, arms akimbo, overwhelmed by the turn of events. He knew if there wasn't an answer from Steve tonight, he would watch stupid movies and sports all night long. There wasn't the tiniest chance he would get any sleep tonight. Not with this high amount of adrenaline racing in his veins.

Danny's phone pinged, and he leaped onto the bed, cell at the ready.

_Are you hitting on me?_

"Steve! Don't drive me crazy!" Danny yelled into his dark bedroom, laughing hysterically. _Jesus!_ Why did Steve ask this? Danny didn't want to overthink this moment. He wanted to write the first words that came to mind. The worst thing that could happen was ending up with a big, fat 'NO' from Steve and an awkward meeting the next time Grace would be there for her class. Danny didn't want to think about an ugly crack in his heart, because Steve had already wormed his way in. He just did. Danny typed three letters, _capital letters_ :

_YES_

Oh, how much Danny loved this ping of his phone, telling him he got a new message. He grew lightheaded, knowing Steve might be lying spread out on the bed, too, waiting for Danny's texts as desperate as he was waiting for Steve's. Danny read the new message.

_GOOD! When?_

Danny gasped, stifling a moan. _Damn_. He repeatedly licked his lips, ending up chewing intensely on his bottom lip. How to answer Steve's text? There was so much want and anticipation in these two words. Danny kissed the screen of his phone. He had to do that. He never did that. Holy crap. What was happening? He wanted to see Steve like _pronto_ , but was it okay to be so desperate? But Steve was eager to see him too, wasn't he? Fuck, Danny was so out of practice on how to flirt nowadays. _Fuck everything_ , he went all out:

_Tomorrow morning, 8:00 am, Kamekona's place, best coffee on the island._

Steve typed freaking fast. His answer pinged on Danny's phone thirty seconds later: _I could be there at 7:00 am. I know this place._

Danny screamed into his pillow. His whole body shivered with excitement. Oh hell, Danny was so ready for a challenge. Just for the fun of it, he sent the next text:

_Let's make it 6:00 am, coffee and sunrise_

The second he hit that sent button Danny freaked out a bit. Oh shit, that might be too blunt. It sounded seriously desperate, a real turn off. Danny hadn't much time to punish his mind with a tornado of thoughts over why he was the dumbest idiot on Hawaii, sending such inappropriate crap. Steve's answer arrived only seconds later.

_I'm in. Can't wait, Danno_

Danny tipped sideways, rolling onto his back, blinking in the dark and exhaled softly, staring at his phone. He lost it a bit. He pulled his legs close, hands slightly shaking. Steve was serious, wasn't he? Was he playing games? 

_You're serious now, Steve?_

He had to send that text. Danny's doubt crept up his spine. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

_Yes, I'm serious._

Danny was suddenly a bunch of nerves, afraid of how the tides had turned that fast, and now the flood was rushing in.

_Okay_

_Don't make me come over now, Danno. I'm serious. I'll meet you at 6 am at Kamekona's place._

_6 o'freaking clock. Got it. Sweet dreams, Steve._

Steve's last message was a damn winking emoji.

Danny recovered in the dark of his bedroom from this freaking rush of excitement and the stark fear of fucking it up. He lay outstretched on his bed for another hour, blissed out of his mind, cell firmly clutched to his chest.

Danny ended up on the couch anyway, unable to stop smiling, flying high on endorphins, watching TV, dozing off in between, reading Steve's texts over and over again until it was time to take a shower and to get ready for his first date with this stupidly good-looking guy.

He had a minor meltdown under the shower, not sure if he could handle what he'd gotten himself into. Danny hadn't had a date in a terribly long time. He was so out of practice, so afraid he'd freeze when he saw Steve again.

The sun was kissing the first line at the horizon when Danny parked his car next to a navy-blue Silverado, wondering if Steve was already here. He closed the car door shut, tugging at the hem of his shirt, playing with the keys in his hand. Danny's heart hadn't calmed down since he stepped into the shower. He swallowed thickly and looked over to the deserted benches of Kamekona's place when he spotted broad shoulders, dark hair, and muscular thighs of a tall guy sitting on one of the benches, facing the parking lot.

Steve was looking straight at Danny. He slowly stood up. His smile was beautiful. Danny slid his keys into his pocket, walking towards Steve, closing the distance. Steve was here. Steve was waiting for him. Danny's heart might break his chest in half in the way it hammered against his breastbone.

Danny didn't care that he was a mess, a vibrating mess; joy and want surged through his gut. Danny smiled back at Steve. The rising sun over the ocean was maybe a bit too much romantic, but everything came so naturally. Although Danny stared, shell-shocked by the sheer handsomeness of Steve, and the way he looked stunning, wearing shorts and a tight-fitting, black shirt. Steve's gaze was trained on Danny's face, wearing this killer smile only for him.

Their eyes met, and Danny waited, hesitantly. "You came." It was more a whisper, but Danny grinned, rolling in Steve's attention.

"Hi, Handsome." Steve's velvety voice washed over him before Steve bent down to press his lips softly onto Danny's, kissing him, brushing their mouth together. Steve's hands rested loosely on his hip before he wrapped his strong arm around Danny's waist, pulling him in. Steve's other hand grabbed the side of his neck. Danny melted against Steve's athletic chest, the flat of his hands feeling up the muscles under the thin fabric. Danny gasped silently, opening his lips to Steve's soft licking tongue while the sun rose further over the horizon.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
